The wire terminal connector and the board terminal connector in the prior art are generally connected by a clasp. When the clasp is unlocked, there are mainly two modes: an active mode and a passive mode. Specifically, in the active mode, the button is needed to be pressed manually to release the clasp, thereby achieving unlocking; and in the passive mode, an external force is applied to release the clasp, thereby achieving unlocking. The above-mentioned two modes have the following deficiencies in practical applications: in the active mode, the button is required to be pressed by hand, so a large installation space and an operation space are required for fixing the clasp and pressing the button, and the size of the corresponding connector is needed to be enlarged accordingly; in the passive mode, a small retaining force acts on the connector, so after applying a certain external force, the clasp is released and unlocked without pressing, which is prone to misoperate.